


Not That Kind of Palm Reader

by SpaceTurtleAdventure



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lui is fortune teller and Nogla is florist, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTurtleAdventure/pseuds/SpaceTurtleAdventure
Summary: Nogla just really wants to kiss his best friend but he can settle for helping Lui not get a broken nose via ficus to the face





	Not That Kind of Palm Reader

**Author's Note:**

> As of 6/25/2020 Lui Calibre was revealed to be a sexual predator. I'm keeping this fic up because you can't get rid of things on the internet but I can at least warn you.

“What do you mean you can’t tell me what’s wrong with my Darling?! Look at her she’s all droopy and brown and sad.” The man in front of Nogla sobbed out. The palm reader looked like he was ready to throw himself out a window and Nogla didn’t really blame him. The situation was a best a complete disaster given that the giant ficus had already destroyed one light fixture and knock down two paintings hang on the wall and the small latino palm reader about took the entire tree to the face twice now. Honestly the tree was so large Nogla was impressed the man could lift the potted plant, even if he looked like a professional bodybuilder. The florist worked up a smile as best as he could to help before someone got a broken nose.

“Um sir, that's not a palm tree.”

“What.”

“That a ficus.”

“What difference does it make? She’s still dying!” He wailed.

Fuck he needs a shot of something of strong. He makes eye contact with Lui over the hysterical man’s shoulder, wide eyed with disbelief Nogla could feel the other man's head shake in his soul.

Right time to make this work.

“Well since ‘she’ isn't a palm tree but a ficus tree it, er she, has different needs then if you were taking care of a palm. I would go to the florist to ask about how to take care of your ah... darling?”

“Even if she's a ficus can’t he still tell me what to do?!”

“Look” the latino man finally chipped in, “I’ve told you this five times I’m not that type of palm reader man.” Oh that’s the problem. Easy enough fix.

“Didn’t you hear? Palm readers are very specialized.”

“Really?”

“Ye, that's why they have special shops, it's best to go a florist for everything.”

“Well! He should have just said so!” The man yells cradling the tree in one arm, gesturing to the palm reader who was biting into his fist to keep from laughing. Brown eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at Nogla. Fuck, he felt his breath catch, falling in love was not part of the plan but there was a reason he kept on coming back to his best friend’s shop. Nogla came back to reality then hysterical ficus man, who was very gentle cradling his plant pushed past him in a rush to get out of the shop. The bell on the door rang and they both held their breath. 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, Lui’s head hit the table as Nogla finally started to laugh. He turns to watch the fortune teller as he started to dig through a chest by the side of his reading table.

“How hard would you judge me if I hypothetically pulled out a bottle of tequila right now.” Lui asked as he kept on digging through the chest.

“I would only judge with you didn’t share.” Nogla replied as he pulled out a chair from the table. Lui looked at him with a smile that crinkled his eyes and waved two shot glasses and bottle of tequila around. Nogla snorted and sat down with a heavy thump. Lui poured the shots and glasses clinked together with a gentle cheers before they threw them back. And Nogla couldn’t help but stare, Lui’s steady hands poured the next round and his tongue gently swiped the remaining liquor from his lips. Fuck, he had it so bad for his man. Lui looked up to catch him staring and raised an eyebrow.

“So five different times?”

Lui snorted “Yeah, I don't know how he got the idea that palm reader meant reading the mood of palm trees or some shit but I couldn't get him to understand otherwise. I tried to send him down the road to you but Jesus man, he really wanted me to help him ‘communicate with his darling.’ Maybe he thought I was a psychic? But fuck, that raise more questions when I want to think about.” He slammed the bottle on the table and shook his head ruefully, “I never thought about out conspiracy theorying him.” 

“Something I learned from Brian.”

“I really don’t want to think about why your doctor friend needs to out conspiracy theory people.”

“Funny enough, neither does Brian. Either way aren’t ya glad to have me.”

“Always.” That hit like a sucker punch to the stomach. Lui laughed at whatever face Nogla was making, probably thinking it was a joke. 

“Alright, what can I do for you today man? Your dogs again, friend’s love lives, also you need to tell what happened this week between Brian and Brock that shits more addicting any telenovela, or something new?” Nogla sucked a breath, time to do this. 

“Something new.”

Lui tilted his head at the serious tone before straightening up in his chair.

“Okay, tell me what you need and give me your hand.” 

Nogla jumped at the warm touch of Lui gently grasping his own hand. Lui blinked up at him probably wondering why he was so jumpy. Nogla shakes his head before sealing his fate with three words.

“My love life.”

Lui’s hand spasmed quickly before stilling again “Okay, anything in particular?” He asked his voice almost a whisper.

“Aye, I need to know if I got a chance with a certain person.”

“Well, if its a certain person I’m going to need some details.” 

“Well, he makes me laugh every time I see him, he never gets mad every time I show him pictures of Joe and Tony no matter how many and while his smile lights up a room his eyes always make my heart skip a beat or two.”

“That’s, um, good to know but I meant more along the lines of when you met him and how often you see him, and what's his name? If you don’t mind telling me.” Lui asked in a slightly strangled whisper.

“Oh no that’s fine. He- well we met along time ago but just reconnected recently when I moved back here, so it’s been a couple of months now and I at least try to see him once a week, it hurts too much otherwise.” Nogla says with a sad chuckle. Lui gently squeezes his hand and swipes his thumb across his knuckles and Nogla gently squeezes back, a gesture of comfort between old friends. 

“And his name?” Something bittersweet hung in the question.

“Hmm, well we all call him squeaker but Lui works too.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence of the office.

“What?”

“... Lui Calibre, I really lo-like you.”

“Oh, well, fuck.”

Nogla need to get out of this shop now.

“Well that says it all I suppose, you tell me if you ever want to talk, again, just text me if you don't delete my number. Er um see you around, well no, but I try to stay out of your way, just-”

“No!” Lui squeaks out and he clings to Nogla’s hand. “Nope you aren’t going anywhere, just sit back down and-”

“Why? You just said-”

“Nogla, I’m trying really hard to wrap my head around the fact that my best friend loves me back. Give me a second, please?” Nogla pauses at that before sitting back down, his hand still being held by Lui. Loves me back, huh. Wait. 

“Love?”

Lui sputters at Nogla before going bright red.

“Well you were going to say love right? And you changed it to like. Right? Fuck, I just really jumped gun.”

Nogla breaks out into laughter at the mess that’s the two of them.

“Yes, I changed it to like.” He very gently cups Lui’s face with his free hand and swipes his thumb across his sweetheart’s cheekbone. Lui stares at him with wide eyes before pressing a kiss a the palm of the hand he’s holding. They stare at each other with soft smiles and time goes by, not wanting to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you, come and check out my tumblr @starshipturtle


End file.
